Without Hesitation
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Trust me without questioning. Need me without demanding. Want me without restricting. Accept me without change. Desire me without inhibitions. GermanyxUkraine.


**A/N:** Woot! After a couple of days I've finally managed to get this fic done and let me tell you, this was not easy. I dedicate this fic to BetaReject and BTMT! Thank you so much for keeping me on my toes and making me give my all to my stories! Thank you!

Bye!

* * *

Entry – She often pleaded with him to not shut her out, for she was not the enemy and she was desperate to know more about the man who single-handedly captured her heart.

Picture – He thought it was ridiculous for someone to carry a picture of a loved one in their wallet…but for her he'll do it.

Minute – She batted his wandering hands away and hissed at him to leave her be so she could get ready for a meeting with Canada to which he replied, "I am sure the boy could wait a minute or two Fraulein."

File – He nearly had a heart-attack when England harshly scolded him for disorganizing his files. If only he know how those files got messed up…

Protecting – She had no desire to be protected by him and stubbornly refused when he offered to patrol around her country.

Plane – He glanced at her worriedly when she whimpered painfully and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Looks like her ears were closing up again.

Touch – She purred and nuzzled her cheek against the palm of his hand, loving the feel of his smooth palm against her tear-stained cheek.

Evil – He was very cautious whenever she got into one of her moods and refrained from annoying her because that malicious glint in her eye always made him inwardly shiver.

Inquiring – After the meeting she bade her siblings a good night and sighed with relief when they finally left. Honestly…she wasn't sure how long it will take for her brother to make her snap and answer his questions about her relationship with Germany.

Matrix – After the movie he was met with a curious pair of blue eyes to which the owner of said eyes asked, "Ludwig…do we really live in a fake world?"

Inefficiency – She often had a difficult time trying to get him to learn how to sew until one day she had a great idea. "Ludwig, try sewing back in any buttons that pop out from off of my shirt."

Situation – After waking up with a mild hang-over and a naked Ukrainian fast asleep and curled up against him in his bed, Ludwig made a decision to never let Katyusha drink with him and his brother again.

Bore – She hated going to any meetings that were held on Saturdays. They were boring and gave her no chance to converse with the tall German.

Internet – He had gotten his first laptop as a gift from America and in a matter of moments he was hooked on facebook and was secretly thrilled when the Ukrainian he had been crushing on accepted his friend request.

Holy – She didn't care how unholy their relationship was because their pasts weren't made out of gold.

Script – "This isn't in the script! This isn't in the script!" roared England as "Romeo" and "Juliet" continued to furiously make out under the balcony.

Mean – With a squeak she jumped a little in surprise and turned to glare at a blushing, but smirking German. Why did he always slap her on the buttocks whenever she passed? So mean.

Treasure – He finally understood how much of a treasure she really was.

Battle – She stood in a field of blood and bodies, relishing in her victory but despairing over the fact that he wasn't there to celebrate with her.

Swallow – Her family was insane but he could swallow all their flaws inside…as long as she was there by his side.

Cage – Nazi Germany had placed her in a golden cage that held food and a warm bed, but overtime she grew to hate the cage and when the war was over the cage crumbled, and soon she found herself missing her captor and her golden cage.

Lines – It was odd how he used lame pick-up lines…and still managed to sound suave.

Temporary – As she laid there on the couch with her head on his chest, she couldn't help but think that her stay at his home was not going to be temporary.

Friendly – He told the other nations that he was merely establishing a friendly bond with her, but as always France knew what was really going on.

Enemy – She had been his enemy once, but now that the war was over she had all the time in the world to make up for what could have been.

Beg – The darker part of him wanted to see her beg and mewl for release until he was fully satisfied with the submission.

Fifth – The German and the Ukrainian were squared off against each other. The fur was flying, fast and energetically furious. This was the fifth time the two had screwed up on cooking Italy's favorite dish and from the looks of things; neither was backing down in blaming each other for the burnt pasta.

Rendition – When she found out that he had been sent over to the Allies to be questioned and tortured, she cried and prayed for his safety.

Sensitivity – He inwardly squirmed when she rubbed the iron cross he wore between her two fingers and commanded her weakly to stop.

Cloth – She secretly thought it was hilarious to see her lover chase around a drunken Gilbert wearing a loin cloth around the backyard.

Training – Without hesitating, he twisted, grabbed her arm, and pulled her forward hard. She sailed past and landed against the wall, sliding down and grunting in pain. Yeah, training sessions were very brutal.

Shelf – Frowning a little she stood up on her tippy toes and opened the shelf grinning triumphantly as her small fingers enclosed themselves around a familiar blue bag. Looks like Germany was going to have to find a new hiding spot for her candy.

Lock –He was the key to unlocking her worst fears and that was the one thing that scared her the most.

Swimming – Steeling herself against the incoming wash of waves, she walked into the water; each determined step took her out farther into the all-consuming sea. _'I'm coming Ludwig.'_

Test – Each training session was a test to see how strong she had become and how weak when she didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

Smell – He felt relaxed as he slid his hands along her shoulders. Her skin felt like silk. Smelled of roses.

Existence – If they had met as humans, there days would have been numbered, but since they were nations, they had all the time in the world to make things right between them.

_**Owari**_


End file.
